1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a system and methods for pumping multiphase fluids from a wellbore to the surface or from a wellbore into a formation.
2. Background of the Art
Pump systems deployed in wellbore employing electrical submersible pumps are used to lift produced fluids from a wellbores to the surface. Pump systems placed in wellbores also are used to inject a fluid, such as water, from a source at the surface or sea floor into a formation from a secondary well to aid the formation fluid, such as oil and gas, to flow toward or into a producing well or to fracture a formation or to dispose of water separated from the produced formation fluid back into a formation. Often, it is desirable to include one or more additives, such as chemicals, into such fluids to aid the flow of formation fluids, open pores in the formation and to inhibit formation of corrosion in the downhole equipment. It is desirable to mix a fluid supplied from the surface or sea bed with one or more additives close to the pumping location in the wellbore. Current wellbore pump systems are not designed to mix the additives and the fluids at the pumping locations in the wellbore and then to pump the mixture to another location, such as into the formation, surface or sea bed.
The disclosure herein addresses some of the deficiencies of prior art system and provides improved apparatus and methods for pumping fluids and additives from a location in the wellbore.